


if i was your juliet

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: It all started during their Romeo and Juliet performance.That was the beginning of Maya's growing feelings.





	if i was your juliet

**Author's Note:**

> i love my brain sometimes.  
> it gives me ideas and i either cry or write about them  
> anyways, kaomaya angst  
> have a wonderful day

Kaoru and Chisato. A perfect combination at first glance. A princely character with a damsel who isn’t in distress. They looked perfect together. They really did.

Maya knows how well their personalities mesh together. She’s spent enough time with both of them to see their true personalities. Chisato isn’t always perfect as Maya thought she was and Kaoru wasn’t always as princely and eloquent as she shows to be. Maya knows them. She knows them well.

When Kaoru suggested Chisato to play Juliet for their Romeo and Juliet performance; Maya immediately agreed with the idea. Chisato? As Juliet? A perfect role for her. Without any assumption, that must’ve mean Kaoru was going to play Romeo. She had a small thought eating at her mind but ignored it, for she was too excited to see how the school performance would go.

When Maya realized how deep their bond was when Chisato talked about how both of them get into a role of a character. Kaoru was more of the prodigy sorts while Chisato had to fit into the role, like fitting into a dress. They were childhood friends after all. Why wouldn’t they have a deep bond. It was natural. Maya felt a stinging sensation in her chest. What was it that was prickling at her heart?

It must’ve been  ~~jealousy~~  pre-show jitters.

Maya was in charge of the lights. Her job was neither simple or difficult. She had to shine the light on their precious actors. They worked hard for this moment; the moment that they would show the hard work they put into this show. Maya loved working with lights; navigating the spotlight as the actors move, dance, or sing. This wasn’t a musical though but Kaoru might’ve entertained the idea of it.

During the balcony scene, Maya could feel the stinging sensation amplify and intensify as the scene went on. Kaoru and Chisato, acting as Romeo and Juliet. Acting as lovers. Maya knows it’s only an act. It’s only an act but the emotions seem so genuine. It was like they were genuinely in love.

Sometimes Maya wonders what it would be like to be in that position. Playing as Juliet. It’s impossible for her but she wonders. She wonders how it feel for Kaoru to caress her cheek and whisper words into her ear. She wonders how would it feel to be the object of Kaoru’s affection.

Maya knows she can’t handle a candle to Chisato. If Chisato is Juliet then Maya is Friar Lawrence. She gives guidance and advice to Kaoru. If real life were a stage, Maya would play the supporting character. The character that supports Kaoru in her attempts to capture Chisato’s heart. If Maya is a supporting character then why is she falling in love with a main character?

The stinging sensation no longer stings, instead it stabs. The late realization of love has made her aware of everything. She’s aware that Kaoru has feelings for Chisato and it’s the same for Chisato. She’s aware of her feelings for Kaoru. She’s aware that Kaoru will never return those feelings.


End file.
